Chaotix (film)
Chaotix is an American live-action/CGI animated film and the fourth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. It is directed by Judd Apatow. Synopsis Vector the Crocodile and his crew from Chaotix Detective Agency - consisting of himself, Julie-Su, Espio the Chameleon and rookies Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadilo and Ray the Flying Squirrel - are out to investigate and report a crime surrounding Westopolis. Plot The film begins with a convoy being sent to somewhere in Mobius. Suddenly, a green crocodile jumps on one of the cars. The Crocodile rips one of the cars, as a purple chameleon sneaks in and takes control of one of the cars. Later on, the convoy ends up being destroyed as the figures are shown fully; Vector the Crocodile, the head of Chaotix Detective Agency, and Espio the Chameleon. Their mission: to stop a gang of thieves who had just stolen Eggman Technology and plan to sell it for pirates at the docks of Westopolis. Cast Main * as Vector the Crocodile, the self-proclaimed leader of the Chaotix. West does voice and motion capture for the character. * Oscar Isaac as Espio the Chameleon, a ninja chameleon and member of the Chaotix. Isaac does voice and motion capture for the character. * Max Charles as Charmy Bee, a energetic bee and the youngest member of the Chaotix. Charles does voice and motion capture for the character. * Zoe Saldana as Julie-Su the Echidna, a female echidna and member of the Chaotix. Saldana does voice and motion capture for the character. * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadilo, a peaceful (yet brave) anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling and a rookie member of the Chaotix. Baruchel does voice and motion capture for the character. * Neil Patrick Harris as Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty's squirrel partner. Harris does voice and motion capture for the role. * Jenny Slate as Hailey Lucas, a journalist who encounters and befriends the Chaotix. * as Lien-Da the Echidna, Julie-Su's treacherous sister and nemesis and a member of the Dark Legion. Cruz does voice and motion capture for the character. * John Krasinski and Tony Todd as Snively/Enerjak, the nephew of Dr. Eggman who is the main antagonist and is out to destroy the legacy of the Chaotix. He formed an alliance with the Dark Legion. He later forms a bond with the Dark Legion weapon called Enerjak. While Krasinski does the motion capture for the character's Enerjak form, Todd provides its voice. * Johnny Depp as Dmitri, The Leader of the Dark Legion. Depp does voice and motion capture for the character. * Chadwick Boseman as Dr. Finitevus, a Echidna and the albino scientist of the Dark Legion. Boseman does voice and motion capture for the character. Cameos * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echdina (uncredited), a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. He is Julie-Su's lover and former member of the Chaotix. He cameos at a post-credit scene having dinner with her. Jordan does voice and motion capture for the character (who debuted in the first Sonic movie). Soundtrack Vocal Songs Featured in the Film Like most feature films, the film also includes some licensed songs which follow some sequences of the story. The film also uses some notable songs from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Sequel * Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen A sequel is confirmed with West, Isaac, Charles, Saldana, Baruchel, Harris and Slate reprising their roles. Ben Schwartz then ends up signing on to be in the sequel. Trivia Notable Roles in Other Media References Category:Films Category:Films with motion capture Category:Sonic series Category:Movies Category:Coolot's ideas Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series